


Zwischenlandung

by Servena



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Swearing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn ist genervt, Riddick amüsiert und Jack will ein Haustier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischenlandung

Carolyn lehnte sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf den Griff des Schraubenschlüssels. Metall knirschte auf Metall, aber die große Sechskantmutter bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Scheiße”, murmelte sie.

Der Kopf des Imam tauchte neben ihr auf. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?”

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich ihre verschwitzten blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Es hat keinen Sinn, das hat sich über die Jahre alles total festgesetzt. Ich warte, bis Riddick vom Wasserholen wieder da ist. Die Mutter bewegt sich vermutlich, wenn er sie nur schief ansieht.” Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung musste sie grinsen. Ihr khakifarbenes Top klebte ihr am Leib und ihre Hände waren ölverschmiert, aber noch waren das hier Probleme, mit denen sie umgehen konnten. Es könnte schlimmer sein.

„Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie etwas zu Trinken gebrauchen”, stellte der Imam fest.

„Habe ich die Wahl zwischen abgestandenem Wasser und abgestandenem Wasser?”, fragte sie.

„Ja”, antwortete er lächelnd.

Sie wollte ihm gerade mitteilen, dass sie unter den Umständen vielleicht auch diesbezüglich gern auf Riddick warten würde, der hoffentlich frisches Wasser gefunden hatte, aber in dem Moment schalten Rufe zu ihnen herüber. „Carolyn! Carolyn!” Es war die Stimme von Jack.

Ihr erster Gedanke war, wo sie das Gewehr hingelegt hatten. Doch als Jack um die Ecke geschossen kam, hatte sie ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, und sie entspannte sich wieder. „Du musst dir ansehen, was ich gefunden habe!”, rief das Mädchen und zog sie am Ärmel.

„Hat das nicht Zeit, bis ich was getrunken habe?”, fragte sie und versuchte vergeblich, sich ihre ölverschmierten Finger an ihrer Cargohose abzuwischen.

Das Mädchen schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Carolyn seufzte resigniert und ließ sich mitziehen. Sie fragte sich, was Jack in dieser trostlosen Gegend wohl so Interessantes gefunden haben könnte. Der Planet war zwar keine Wüste (zum Glück nicht, dachte sie schaudernd), aber viel fehlte nicht. Sie hatten das kleine Skiff im Schatten einer Gebirgskette gelandet, die sich gelb und karg bis zum Horizont zog. Riddick hatte die Klippe erklommen, um die Umgebung abzusuchen und hatte glaubhaft versichert, dass es in der Ferne Gras und vermutlich auch Wasser gab, doch zu sehen waren nur Steine und Felsen, soweit das Auge reichte. Immerhin verhinderten sie durch ihren Standort, dass sich das Skiff aufheizte und sie Energie für eine Klimaanlage verbrauchen mussten.

Jack führte sie unter die überstehenden Klippen und hinab zu einer kleinen Höhle. „Sieh nur”, sagte sie leise.

Im Schatten des Felsens lagen zusammengerollt drei Jungtiere. Sie sahen aus wie eine Kreuzung zwischen Hunden und Hyänen, mit langen Beinen, großen spitz zulaufenden Ohren und einem gefleckten Fell. Zwei von ihnen waren tot, fliegende Insekten kreisten bereits über ihnen. Der dritte blinzelte sie aus einem braunen und einem blauen Auge misstrauisch an.

„Er ist ganz allein.” Jack sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, noch ehe sie den Mund aufmachte: „Können wir ihn behalten?”

Carolyn seufzte. „Wir können ihn nicht mit auf das Schiff nehmen, Jack.”

Jack sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. „Aber alleine wird er sterben!” Wie auf Stichwort gab das Junge ein klägliches Jaulen von sich.

Wie stellte sie sich das vor? So wie die Pfoten dieser Tiere aussahen, erreichten sie in ausgewachsenem Zustand locker die Größe eines Kalbs, und ihre Vorräte waren begrenzt, bis sie wieder die Grenzen der Zivilisation erreichten. „Vielleicht kommt seine Mutter zurück”, sagte sie wenig überzeugend.

„Seine Mutter ist tot.” Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wem die dunkle Stimme gehörte. Für einen Mann seiner Größe bewegte sich Riddick erstaunlich lautlos.

„Woher wissen Sie das?”, fragte sie.

„Hab einen von ihnen in der Nähe der Wasserstelle gefunden. Und die sehen aus, als wären sie schon eine Weile allein gewesen.”

Jetzt drehte sie sich doch um, um ihn anzusehen. Stumm versuchte sie ihm zu vermitteln, dass er gerade wirklich keine Hilfe war, aber der Schaden war schon angerichtet. Jetzt sah Jack sie beide mit flehendem Blick an. „Ich kümmer mich um ihn und pass auf ihn auf, versprochen.”

Carolyn warf dem Hund, oder was auch immer es war, noch einen Blick zu. Er kauerte am Ausgang der kleinen Höhle und schien genau zu verstehen, dass gerade über sein Schicksal entschieden wurde.

Sie war es so satt, etwas sterben zu sehen.

„In Ordnung”, hörte sie sich sagen. Jack lachte von einem Ohr zum anderen und nahm das Tier auf den Arm. Zum Dank versuchte es ihr in die Hand zu beißen. Sie warf Riddick einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, aber der zuckte nur mit seinen massigen Schultern. Hinter der Brille konnte sie seine Augen nicht sehen, aber um seinen Mund zuckte ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

„Wenn er das Schiff zerlegt und unsere ganzen Vorräte auffrisst, mache ich Sie dafür verantwortlich”, sagte sie, als sie an ihm vorbeiging. Er lachte nur.

Später, als sie beim Essen saßen und Riddick dem jungen Hund ein Stück Fleisch hinwarf, dachte sie bei sich, dass Jack vielleicht nicht als einzige ein Haustier wollte.

 


End file.
